Odd Family
by MJ706
Summary: September 20, 2170. Hizashi, 11:47 pm: Hey! Just texting to say it was really nice talking today! We should definitely hang out again! Shouta, 11:47: Stop texting and go to sleep. Hizashi, 11:48: But the night is youngو. Shouta, 11:49: Blocked. Hizashi, 11:50: Ha! Like you'd actually block me(* 。 *). Message failed to send. Hizashi, 11:50: Seriously? Message failed to send.


**Author's Notes**

This started out as a simple fanfic to write to pass the time then turned into _this. _Can't really say if I'm proud of this or not. I tried to make the conversations as realistic as possible, but that just made them confusing. I might add another chapter in the future but it depends on if people really want a continuation.

I did some research when I first wrote this and found out that when BNHA takes place isn't really confirmed, so I went with the theory that it takes place in 2185, meaning this fic begins in 2170. Other than the year I'm taking wild guesses about when the rest of the events took place.

Also, the dates aren't important at first, but you might want to pay attention to them to avoid confusion.

* * *

_**September 17, 2170**_

**?, 4:56 pm**

Hey! I'm Yamada Hizashi! I'd like to welcome you to class 1A! You were really good in the Sports Festival so it's not a surprise that you were transferred into the hero course!

**Shouta, 5:02**

Ok.

How did you get this number?

**Yamada, 5:02**

That's not important!

Message me if you need anything!

_Read 5:05_

* * *

_**September 20, 2170**_

**Yamada, 3:47 pm**

You did great during the hero training exercise! Who knew that my quirk could actually be useful in a rescue situation!

**Shouta, 3:50**

Me, obviously

**Yamada, 3:51**

Anyway, thanks for the tips you gave me! I thought I'd have to be a combat specific hero, but it's nice to know my voice is useful for something besides shattering eardrums✧*｡٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧*｡

**Shouta, 3:55**

You don't need a quirk to rescue people

**Yamada, 3:55**

I guess so, but the more ways I can use my quirk the better¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Shouta, 3:56**

Please stop sending those stupid emojis

**Yamada, 3:56**

I feel like I've been insulted (;ーー)

**Shouta, 3:57**

Good, because you have been

**Yamada, 3:58**

**＼****(◎**o**◎)****／**

_Read 3:59_

* * *

_**October, 7, 2170**_

**Yamada, 6:21**

Are you at that new Udon restaurant in Musutafu right now?

**Shouta, 6:23**

Depends on why you're asking

**Yamada, 6:23**

I think I see you!

**Shouta, 6:24**

Then I'm definitely not in that restaurant right now

**Yamada, 6:25**

Too late! I know that's you!

Shouta sighed as he shut his phone off and laid his head on the table. He should've known that Yamada would've noticed him, though he was surprised it took him so long to notice. It took Yamada nearly thirty minutes to notice him sitting in the corner of the small udon restaurant. To be fair, Yamada was eating with two other of their classmates, but still, thirty minutes wasn't nearly fast enough for a hero student. A hero student should have better observational awareness than that.

He was surprised, though, when he heard multiple people walking towards his table. Shouta decided it was worth opening his eyes for a moment to see who was approaching, and surprise surprise, it was Yamada and his gang.

Yamada, for some reason, decided it was a good idea to sit across from Shouta in his booth. "Hey man! Good to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Shouts sighed, they only spoke briefly to escoger in class and texted each other a few times and Yamada was already this clingy. "Maybe because you're not my guardian?"

"Ohhhh, I like you!" One of their classmates exclaimed. She moved from where she was previously standing at the end of the table and slid into the booth _right _next to Shouta with no regards for personal space. The other classmate shrugged at the first one's antics and sat down next to Yamada.

Sure. Go ahead and ruin all his hopes of eating some udon in peace.

"What's up?" Yamada asked.

"The roof," Shouta couldn't help but reply. He knew if he wanted friends he probably shouldn't talk the way he does, and he should treat the few people that seemed to actually like him well, but he couldn't pass up on the chance of making it hard on them. Even then, he didn't work his ass off to make it into the hero course just to make friends, no, he was in the class to be a hero.

"Ohhhh, he's got humor!" The lady scooted _even closer _to Shouta. Her leg was now brushing up against his and Shouta would _really _like to move away but was already out of room to escape.

Eventually, Yamada waived down a waiter to tell her that they'd be eating their food at the new table. They all talked to each other and it wasn't too bad. Shouta even learned the names of the two other classmates, Tensia Iida and Nemuri Kayama. He had no idea why this group of classmates decided to take such an interest in him, but it wasn't as much as a bad thing as he thought it was at first. When everything had died down and it was time to leave, Shouta left with two new numbers in his contact list.

* * *

_**September 20, 2170**_

**Yamada, 11:47 pm**

Hey! Just texting to say it was really nice talking today! We should definitely hang out again!

**Shouta, 11:47**

Stop texting and go to sleep

**Yamada, 11:48**

But the night is youngو✧

**Shouta, 11:49**

Blocked.

**Yamada, 11:50**

Ha! Like you'd actually block me(*^。^*)

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:50**

Seriously!?

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:51**

I didn't think you were serious!

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:51**

I thought you were all bark no bite!

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:52**

I mean, your always so serious but I know you have a heart somewhere inside you!

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:52**

Somewhere, deep deep inside you

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:53**

And I know you have a heart because I saw you smile just a tiny bit while we were eating today!

_Message failed to send_

**Yamada, 11:54**

Fine! It's not like you're getting these!

**Yamada, 11:55**

I think that a girl from class 1B has a crush on you!

**Yamada, 11:55**

The one with the green hair and is always smiling!

**Yamada, 11:55**

I overheard her talkingabout, and I quote, how "seriously serious he is, he's so stoic it's almost cute!"

**Yamada, 11:56**

Too bad you blocked me because now you'll never know what I heard!

**Shouta, 11:57**

I unblocked you a few minutes ago

**Yamada, 12:00**

DAMMIT!

* * *

_**September 22, 2170**_

**The goofs****ヽ****(^o^)****丿**

_YAMADA HIZASHI added SHOUTA AIZAWA to the conversation_

**Iida, 5:09 pm**

Welcome!

**Kayama, 5:09**

HI!

**Shouta, 5:10**

Why am I here?

**Yamada, 5:11**

Because youre our friend now!

**Shouta, 5:11**

What did I do in my past life to deserve this?

**Kayama, 5:11**

Too late! You're stuck with us

**Iida, 5:12 **

Maybe we should go a bit easier on him

**Yamada, 5:13**

NO!

**Kayama, 5:13**

He's our friend now!

*creepy voice* forever and ever

**Shouta, 5:14**

I'm out

**Iida, 5:15**

We should definitely go a bit easier on him

**Shouta, 5:16**

How do I remove myself from group chats?

**Yamada, 5:16**

No one tell him

**Kayama, 5:16**

Now he's really stuck with us

**Shouta, 5:17**

That's it, I'm blocking all of you

**Yamada, 5:17**

CODE RED! HES NOT JOKING

* * *

**August 22, 2171**

**The goofs****ヽ****(^o^)****丿****2.0**

**Iida, 7:32 am**

Happy one year birthday to little Tenya Iida!

_Image_

**Kayama, 7:52**

Awwwwwww he's so cute!

I just wanna squeeze his little baby cheeks!

**Iida, 7:56**

please don't

**Yamada, 7:56**

Don't worry Nemuri, we'll squeeze Little Tenya's cheeks one day when Tensei isn't looking!

**Shouta, 7:57**

Let's plan to squeeze Little Tenya's cheeks later when class isn't about to begin

**Yamada, 7:58**

Party pooper (;ーー)

* * *

_**March 3, 2175**_

**Legit heroes now ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

**Tensei, 9:15 am**

IS ANYONE FREE RIGHT NOW. ITS AN EMERGENCY

**Hizashi, 9:15**

Send me your location. I'm supposed to be starting patrol in 15 minutes but I can start early and give you a hand

**Nemuri, 9:15**

I'm busy at my hero agency right now, but I can send a few other heroes in your direction if you need it

**Tensei, 9:16**

NO! I GOT CALLED IN TO MY AGENCY FOR AN EMERGENCY AND NOW THERES NO ONE TO BABYSIT TENYA

**Hizashi, 9:16**

Oh…... I was thinking… you got ambushed or something and needed help

**Tensei, 9:17**

NO! I NEED A BABYSITTER

**Tensei, 9:19**

PREFERABLY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

**Shouta, 9:20**

I'm free

**Tensei, 9:20**

GREAT! COME TO MY PARENTS HOUSE ASAP

* * *

_**March 3, 2175**_

**Legit heroes now ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

**Hizashi, 4:32 pm**

so… Shouta

**Shouta, 4:35**

What

**Hizashi, 4:35**

You burn down the house yet?

**Shouta, 4:42**

Tenya Iida is a perfectly fine, healthy baby

**Hizashi, 4:42**

But…. what about the house?

**Shouta, 4:43**

The Iida's have house insurance right?

**Tensei, 4:44**

WHAT! THIS WAS A MISTAKE

* * *

_**March 3, 2175**_

**Legit heroes now ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

**Tensei, 6:42 pm**

I've finally gotten off work! Shouta, my parents house better be intact when I get there or else they will kill me and then I will kill you

**Shouta, 6:46**

Tenya Iida is a perfectly fine, healthy baby

**Tensei, 6:47 **

He and the house better be

**Tensei, 7:06**

The house is intact and Tenya truly is a perfectly fine, healthy baby!

**Hizashi, 7:07**

Good, I was starting to get a little worried (¯ω¯٥)

**Nemuri, 7:10**

Worried that something was wrong with Tenya, worried that the Iida's house was destroyed, or worried that Tensei would kill Shouta?

**Hizashi, 7:11**

yes?

* * *

_**March 3, 2175**_

**Legit heroes now ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

**Nemuri, 11:32 pm**

WAIT, HOLD ON

**Hizashi, 11:34**

Some of us need sleep

**Nemuri, 11:35**

Of course you do, however I don't need my beauty sleep to look as beautiful as I do

**Hizashi, 11:35**

HEY!

IF ANYONE NEEDS THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP ITS YOU

**Nemuri, 11:36**

Whatever helps you sleep at night

Anyway, I just realized….

**Tensei, 11:37**

Just say it and get it over with, I really need sleep after today

**Nemuri, 11:38**

Fine. Aizawa was joking earlier

As in, he was messing around with us

He's never done that before

Not in the five years we've known him

He's never messed with us like that

**Hizashi, 11:39**

OMG HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT!

**Shouta, 11:40**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Hizashi, 11:40**

WHAT!

**Nemuri, 11:40**

DID HE JUST-

**Hizashi, 11:40**

WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SHOUTA!?

**Tensei, 11:40**

I don't see how this is such a big deal

**Nemuri, 11:41**

HE JUST USED AN EMOJI

HE JUST PRANKED US AND USED AN EMOJI ON THE SAME DAY

HES NEVER DONE EITHER OF THOSE THINGS BEFORE

**Tensei, 11:47**

…

...kill him…

**Hizashi, 11:48**

!

* * *

**November 8, 2180**

_YAMADA HIZASHI named the conversation "Oldies"_

**Shouta, 4:01 am**

why

**Hizashi, 4:01**

BECAUSE WE'RE ALL OLD NOW

**Shouta, 4:27**

So instead of wishing me happy birthday like a normal person you called me old?

**Nemuri, 4:30**

Wait today's your birthday?

**Shouta, 4:32**

I'm going to choose to ignore that, despite ten years of "friendship" you just asked that question

**Nemuri, 4:32**

….sorry

**Hizashi, 4:34**

THIS IS NOT THE DIRECTION I WANTED THIS CONVERSATION TO GO

**Shouta, 4:40**

Then why did you decide to change the group chat name at four in the morning?

**Hizashi, 4:41**

BECAUSE WE'RE OLD

**Shouta, 4:43**

That makes me feel so much better

**Hizashi, 4:43**

WERE ALL OVER 25 THEREFORE WE ARE OLD

**Tensei, 4:45**

Let's wish Shouta a happy birthday sometime later today, maybe when it's an appropriate hour and Shouta is less irritable

**Shouta, 4:46**

Fuck you Tensei, I'm a delight

* * *

_**December 13, 2180**_

**Tensei, 3:13 pm**

Hey Shouta, do you mind picking Tenya up at his school for me? I was supposed to but High Jumper got injured and now I have to take over her patrol for her. Sorry for asking out of the blue.

**Shouta, 3:15**

It's fine, I'm free anyway

Thirty minutes later Aizawa found himself sitting outside Soumei Elementary School waiting for Tenya to come walking out the main gate. This wasn't the first time he had to pick Tenya up from school, but it was the first time in awhile. Tensei usually was the one to pick Tenya up when their parents were busy or out of town, but sometimes Tensei got caught up with something else and asked Shouta to help out since he was always free during the day time because all his hero work was during the night. It wasn't as complicated as it might sound.

Aizawa watched as the doors to the school opened and hoards of middle school children began flooding out, it'd be awhile before he would be able to spot Tenya. Did Tenya even know that he was picking him up. Shouta sighed as he pulled out his phone and leaned against the gate separating the prestigious school and the rest of the public. Nothing worth noting was going on, Nemuri and Hizashi were arguing over whether BLTs or baloney sandwiches were better, which was obvious, BLTs are superior. There was a fight going down in downtown Mustafa, but from the looks of it the heroes had it handled.

Shouta couldn't help but notice the odd stares he was getting, which he should've expected. He was dressed in all black with a scarf covering half his face and was waiting outside a middle school. Not exactly the most unsuspicious sight to see. Shouta noticed people starting to whisper to each other and point at him. If this kept going on, Tensei be damned, Shouta would just leave the school and not look back.

Luckily for Tenya, Shouta spotted him walking out the gates not too long later. "Tenya! Over here!" Shouta called out loud enough to be heard over the crowd.

Tenya looked around the crowd for a few seconds before spotting Shouta and visibly brightening up by the sight of him. Shouta felt his cold exterior melt a bit as he saw Tenya wave goodbye to his friends and run over to greet him. Shouta couldn't believe he was considering leaving Tenya on his own just because of a few stares. He could deal with them for a little while just to pick Tenya up from school.

Tenya approaches with a pep in his step and shouted (he was just a way too cute for his own good), "Hi Shouta!" As soon as he was an appropriate distance away.

"Hey Tenya. Your brother was busy so he sent me to pick you up," Shouta said kindly to the boy. He didn't smile, but the look he gave was the closest he would ever get to a smile.

"Ok! Where are we going," Now, awhile back Shouta dug himself into a hole. When Tenya was a lot younger Shouta would take him out to get ice cream or eat whenever he picked Tenya up from school. Now Tenya's older and he's used to getting something from Shouta every time he sees him. It wasn't too bad though. Shouta would never admit it, but it was heartwarming to see a kid get so excited to see him just because he did something special for the kid every once in awhile.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe you could pick out where we go," Damn Shouta and his soft spot for Tenya. Whenever he wanted to say no to him he'd take one look at his pleading eyes and his plans would be thrown out the window. He would really have to work on his tendency to do that incase he ever taught Tenya at UA, but that was a thought for another day.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Of course the kid wanted ice cream. All kids want ice cream.

"Sure, I have just the place in mind." Shouta said as he started walking down the street, glancing behind him to make sure the kid was following.

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Shouta!" Huh. That was new. Tenya had never called him Mr. Shouta before, it made him feel old. But then again, that may just be because Hizashi refuses to call themselves anything but old. They weren't old, and wouldn't be for a long time, but Shouta can still remember being fifteen and holding a one year old Tenya I'm his arms. Sure, he wasn't old, but he certainly did feel like he was young anymore.

"Hey, kid," Shouta didn't even know why he spoke, but the words just came out without any thought beforehand, "You don't have to call me Mr. Shouta. I've known you for nearly as long as you've been alive."

There's that old feeling again.

Tenya seemed to think over what Shouta had just said to him for a few moments, then nodded to himself as if some problem in his head had just been solved. Kids. You can never understand what's going on inside their heads.

"C'mon, this is the ice cream place." Shouta said as he opened the door for Tenya and let him in.

Once they had their ice cream in hand and had settled down into a booth the lapsed into a comfortable silence eating their ice cream in peace. Until, of course, Tenya broke it.

"Hey, um…." Tenya started but trailed off. Shouta gave him a prodding look that urged him to continue, "well, you're a hero like my brother, right?" He continued at Shouta's nod, "well, umm… we were talking about heroes a few days ago in class, and I started talking about how my brother was a hero and his friends were heroes too." Shouta had to fight himself internally to it groan out loud. This conversation did not sound like it was going in a good direction. Tensei was a better person to have this kind of conversation with, "I told them all about Tensei and Hizashi and Nemuri and… you, but they didn't know who you were," Oh. This was not going the direction he thought it was. That's a relief, "They knew all about Ingenium and Present Mic, some knew about Midnight but not as many, they just smiled and laughed at each other when I asked if they knew her, but anyway, none of them knew who you were, even though your awesome and Tensei says you have a really cool quirk!" This definitely didn't go the way he was expecting it to, but maybe it was better that Shouta was explaining this instead of Tensei.

"Well that's kind of a long story. But first, Tenya, do you know what my quirk is?" Tenya shook his head no and Shouta continued, "My quirk is called Erasure, it means that I can erase other people's quirk. It's not flashy like your's, your brother's, or Hizashi's quirk, but it means that I can still save people with it by taking away the villains advantage." Tenya looked absolutely fascinated at all the information Shouta was feeding him and Shouta couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride well up inside him at the look, "But, there's a problem with having a quirk like mine. If everyone knows what my quirk is, then they can take measures to prevent their advantage from being taken away. Do you understand?" Shouta continued at Tenya's nod, "So in order to stay useful as a hero I have to make sure no one knows my quirk. And how do I do that? By becoming an underground hero."

"Wow…. sounds cool…. what's that?" Tenya asked and Shouta couldn't help but chuckle at his question. For being raised in a hero family, Tenya didn't know much about heroes.

"It means that I'm not ranked like normal heroes do, and I try to avoid attention of the media at all costs. That's why your classmates didn't know existed, because the media doesn't know I exist, and that means citizens don't know either."

"Oh… ok," Tenya said happily and continued to eat his ice cream, until he stopped again only a few moments later, "Y'know, you should be a teacher." Tenya said innocently.

Shouta smirked as he thought of a response and leaned across the table in a conspiratory manner. "Hey, do you want to hear a secret?" Shouta whispered.

Tenya noticed the change in atmosphere and leaned closer to Shouta in order to hear him, "Ya," Tenya whispered back.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even your brother." Aizawa let a mischievous smile slip onto his face. This boring day just got a lot more interesting.

Tenya's face lit up with the prospect of being told valuable top secret information, "I promise!" He whispered loudly.

"Ok…" Shouta paused for dramatic effect. He'd seen Hizashi and Nemuri do it enough to pick up on the effectiveness of it. Sure enough, Tenya was practically squirming in his seat in anticipation of the secret, "I'm already a teacher, have you ever heard of U.A.?"

Tenya shot up in his seat in excitement, "Yes!" He practically yelled. Realizing what he'd just done, he looked around apologetically and leaned back into their previous position, "Yes, that's where my brother went to be a hero and that's where I'm going to go to be a hero!" he whispered excitedly.

"Well, I teach there."

This time Tenya didn't lose his composure, but the excitement he already had seemed to increase tenfold once he heard Shouta's words, "Yay!" He whispered, "Maybe you'll teach me when I go to UA!"

"Maybe, but first you have to get into UA, and then there's only a fifty fifty chance that you'll be in my class," Tenya seemed to deflate a little at Shouta's words, but that didn't get rid of the spark in his eyes, "But remember, Tensei can't know anything about me teaching at UA, okay?" Tenya nodded his head quickly and dove right back into his ice cream, which was more a milkshake by now, with a large smile on his face.

* * *

_**December 18, 2180**_

**Tensei, 7:26 pm**

Dude. Did you do something to my brother?

**Shouta, 7:32**

….no?

**Tensei, 7:33**

He keeps looking at me giggling, and then looking away

**Shouta, 7:37**

I may or may not have told him some embarrassing high school stories about you….

**Tensei, 7:37**

Shouta! What did you tell him!

_Read 7:39_

* * *

_**December 9, 2181**_

**Oldies**

**Hizashi, 11:11 pm**

So are we ever going to talk about how Nemuri slowly went from a schoolgirl with minor exhibitionist issues and personal space problems to practically being a stripper that's paid to save people's lives every once in awhile

**Shouta, 11:11**

I prefer not to think about it

* * *

_**June 15, 2182**_

**Oldies**

**Nemuri, 5:56 pm**

Guess who just got hired to be a UA teacher!

**Shouta, 5:56**

Are you fucking kidding me

**Hizashi, 5:56**

Wait- WHAT

**Tensei, 5:57**

Congratulations Nemuri, I'm assuming you're the one who got the job

**Hizashi, 5:57**

YOU GOT ONE TOO!?

**Nemuri, 5:58 **

WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO?

**Hizashi, 5:58**

YOU GOT A JOB AT UA TOO!

**Nemuri, 5:59**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT ONE TOO IM THE ONLY ONE WITH A JOB THERE

**Hizashi, 6:00**

I GOT A JOB AT UA TOO

**Tensei, 6:01 **

I am extremely confused right now

**Shouta, 6:01**

I hate my life so much right now

**Nemuri, 6:02 **

SHOUTA STOP COMPLAINING. HIZASHI IS COPYING MY LIFE RIGHT NOW

**Hizashi, 6:03 **

I'M NOT COPYING YOUR LIFE I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU APPLIED FOR THE JOB!

**Shouta, 6:03 **

I hate my life so fucking much right now

**Tensei, 6:04**

Shouta, why are you cursing so much all of the sudden!?

**Hizashi, 6:04**

Ya Shouta! Hold your tongue.

**Shouta, 6:05**

I wish I could kill you right now

**Nemuri, 6:06 **

I don't see why this matters to you so much

**Shouta, 6:14**

I work at UA too

This will be my second year teaching at UA

**Hizashi, 6:14**

HOLD UP A SEC

**Nemuri, 6:14**

STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE WHILE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU

**Tensei, 6:15**

I'm so confused

**Hizashi, 6:16**

HOLD ON

SO YOURE TELLING ME THAT ME AND NEMURI BOTH APPLIED TO UA AND GOT THE JOB WITHOUT TELLING EACH OTHER OR ANY OF YOU

AND NOW YOURE TELLING ME THAT YOUVE ALREADY BEEN TEACHING AT UA FOR THE PAST YEAR AND THIS WILL BE YOUR SECOND YEAR TEACHING AND YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT YOU GOT A NEW JOB

**Shouta, 6:18**

yes

**Hizashi, 6:20**

Wait for me Nemuri I'll help you kill Shouta

**Tensei, 7:45**

So am I the only one not teaching at UA?

* * *

_**June 18, 2182 **_

**Oldies**

**Tensei, 8:23 pm**

Shouta, is there something you would like to tell me?

**Shouta, 8:26**

I got a cat a few months ago

**Nemuri, 8:26**

WHAT

**Tensei, 8:27**

Not what I was talking about but we'll get back to the cat thing later

**Hizashi, 8:27**

Has Shouta been lying to us about his life all this time?

**Shouta, 8:28**

It's not lying if I never tell you anything about it

**Hizashi, 8:28**

Okay maybe you're right but I think you broke some bro codes

**Tensei, 8:29**

ANYWAY, I was having dinner with my family, and I brought up that you have apparently been teaching at UA and didn't tell anyone

I think you know my brothers reaction to my statement

**Nemuri, 8:31**

Spill the tea, Tensei

**Tensei, 8:31**

He said that you told him about it last year after you picked him up from school

**Hizashi, 8:32**

YOU TOLD A LITTLE KID THAT YOU WORKED AT UA BUT NOT US!?

**Shouta, 8:33**

I gotta hand it to Tenya, he's amazing at keeping secrets

**Nemuri, 8:33**

OKAY I WAS JOKING ABOUT KILLING YOU LAST TIME BUT MAYBE I MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL YOU NOW!

**Shouta, 8:36**

I'm moving

* * *

_**September 31, 2182**_

**Hizashi, 2:17 pm**

Why'd the chicken cross the road?

To get to the other side!

Why'd the shark cross the road?

**Shouta, 2:20**

It can't cross a road, it's a shark, and don't text me. We both should be teaching right now

**Hizashi, 2:20**

Wrong! To get to the other tide!

Why did the dodo cross the road?

**Shouta, 2:23**

I swear if you keep messaging me right now I will march down to your classroom and tackle you

**Hizashi, 2:24**

(As if you have the energy or the will to come down here.)

It didn't, it got hit by a car andsnnsndndnnzk

**Hizashi, 2:53**

Did you seriously have to come down and tackle me? Why can't you say you'll do something and be joking for once? I think you scarred my students for life!

**Shouta, 2:55**

Yes. I always keep my word. If they are scarred for life by something as simple as someone barging into their classroom and tackling their teacher mid class then they shouldn't be heroes. Do I need to remind you why you got tackled in the first place?

**Hizashi, 2:55**

Maybe?

**Shouta, 2:57**

Because you were texting me while I was teaching class and what are you doing now? Texting me while I teach a class. Do I need to come down there and embarrass you in front of your students again?

_Read 2:57_

* * *

_**August 7, 2185**_

Thirty minutes ago Shouta received a letter containing roster of who would be in his class.

It was not sitting unopened on his desk because he was nervous about opening it.

It was not sitting unopened on his desk because he was afraid the two troublemakers from the same middle school were in his class.

It was not sitting unopened on his desk because he was nervous about whether or not Tenya was in his class.

It was sitting unopened on his desk because Shouta had other thing to do, like tidying up the classroom and planning for the upcoming year.

Okay, he was definitely procrastinating, it's not like he could deny it.

Yuga Aoyama

Mina Ashido

Tsuyu Asui

**Tenya Iida**

Ochaco Uraraka

Mashirao Ojiro

Denki Kaminari

Eijiro Kirishima

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Mezo Shoji

Kyoka Jiro

Hanta Sero

Fumikage Tokoyami

Shoto Todoroki

Toru Hagakure

**Katsuki Bakugou**

**Izuku Midoriya **

Minoru Mineta

Momo Yaoyorozu

Good news, Tenya is in his class. Bad news, both the hell children are also in his class.

* * *

_**November 21, 2185**_

**Hizashi, 1:34 pm**

GUESS WHAT I HEARD FROM A LITTLE BIRDIE

**Shouta, 1:36**

I'm teaching right now

**Hizashi, 1:36**

I HEARD THAT A _CERTAIN SOMEONE _CALLED A STUDENT BY THEIR FIRST NAME ON THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS

**Shouta, 1:37**

Stop texting me

At least start texting like a normal person and take caps off

**Hizashi, 1:38**

NEVER. NOW IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN I FIND OUT THAT _YOU_ CALLED TENYA BY HIS FIRST NAME DURING CLASS

**Shouta, 1:40**

Stop texting me or I will block you

**Hizashi, 1:40**

NEVER

**Shouta, 1:43**

Fine by me

**Hizashi, 1:44**

ADMIT IT, YOU LOVE ME TEXTING YOU

_Message failed to send_

**Hizashi, 1:44**

DID YOU SERIOUSLY BLOCK ME!?

_Message failed to send_

**Hizashi, 1:45**

_!_

_Message failed to send_


End file.
